The End is here
by Fluke66
Summary: The world is going to end blah blah that’s all they ever told us in school but I never actually thought it would happen to me until it did. The Drama and misunderstanding started here, it was the start of the end for us. BxE Read and review. Lemons


**The End is here…**

**The world is going to end blah blah that's all they ever told us in school but I never actually thought it would happen to me until it did. It started off unnoticeable but then got much worse as the week went on and that's when people started to die.**

**Ok, this is my new story, and it will have Lemons in it, I'm not sure if there will be heaps or not. Please read and review. **

Bella's P.O.V

"Shit" I said to myself, why is he always early, cant he ever just be on time but it is Edward Cullen we are talking about here. I pulled the brush through my brown wavy hair and pull on my favourite white t-shirt. I ran downstairs and got my bag which I packed the night before. As always he is waiting at the front door. I opened the door and walked out towards his car, the shinny silver Volvo which I loved.

"Bella love, I love your pants" he said laughing, I didn't understand what he was talking about but then I looked down and saw I was still wearing my tiny little short shorts.

"Shit Edward, don't look" I yelled towards him, and tried to run back up the stairs to my room. That's when I felt the arms wrap around my waist then Edward carried me inside and up the stairs towards my bedroom, he put my down on my bed, so I was flat on my back.

"You know what I think about the shorts?" he asked looking at me, with his amazing eyes. I loved his so much, he was my world and I might even be his.

"Yes Edward, what do you think of my small shorts?" I asked him back, he let out a small little chuckle, which caused me to laugh as well.

"I think they are amazing, beautiful but most of all sexy" as he said the last word, I felt the blood rush up into my cheeks. Edward started to lie down beside, while running he hands over my stomach.

"Bella, why don't we take the day off school today and just spend time together" he said linking his hand in with my own. I have never skipped school before, but I have wagged classes, just to be with Edward.

"What a great idea" I said to him while bringing up his to kiss his knuckles. Edward suddenly flipped his body, so he was now hovering above me; He looked straight into my eyes and started to kiss me on the lips. I have kissed Edward so many times before, but I swear each one makes me feel amazing. Edward moves on from my lips down to my neck and just above my collar bone. He sucked on my neck which would leave a mark; I wrapped my hands around in his bronze hair pulling his head back up to my lips. Our lips made contact again, Edward started to mumble something against my lips but I couldn't understand him.

"Bella, if your not ready I'm fine with it, you know that right?" he asked me, I pulled his head away from my lips to give him my answer.

"Edward, I have waited so long for this" I told him pulling his head back to my lips, I felt his smile against my lips. Edward and I have been secretly dating for around 2 months now and we haven't had sex. I have wanted it, as I wanted him to be my first but I just wasn't ready and he understood that.

I started to pull his black t-shirt up and over his head, so I could see he amazing chest. His chest was more amazing then I ever thought it would be, he had his 8 pack and all, he caught me staring and said:

"See something you like do you Bella?" I could only manage to get out a nod, because I think if I tried to talk I would simply scream out his name. He continued kissing down my neck until he got to the top of my shirt, he looked at me and I just nodded back. He slowly raised my white t-shirt up and over my shoulders and over my head. I was wearing my favourite white bra and panties set and I think he liked it by the look on his face.

"Bella, you're amazing" he said as he started trailing little butterfly kisses down the middle of my breasts, this felt amazing. Edward was amazing with everything he was doing; he was so gentle in every touch and every kiss. He reached the end of my breasts and came back up to kiss me again on the lips; I started to undo the button on his jeans. I had the zipper undone and he slid them off easily, his black boxers showed off his muscular legs and I wish he wore just those to school. I could see Edwards erection poking out through his boxers and that made me blush, that I was causing the little monster, well I should say big monster appear. Edward started to undo the tie to my shorts that I was wearing, he got it undone easily, and he got my shorts off easily with me just kicking them to the floor. He looked straight at me and started to smile, which of coarse made me blush like hell, he trailed kisses down from my belly button to the top of my undies and then came back up to kiss me on the lips.

"You are beautiful" he whispered to me, I think I was in love with Edward Freaking Cullen.

He slid his hands into my panties to take them off as I did the same to his boxers, I couldn't believe what was happening, I was going to have or at least try to have sex with Edward freaking Cullen. I couldn't believe his size; I mean it must be at least 9 inches long; he lifted himself up using his amazing arms and positioned himself just above my entrance.

"Are you ready Bella?" he asked me, I just nodded. Edward lowered himself into me and Oh my god, did it feel amazing. He started rocking back and forth; I followed his rhythm and pushed harder onto him.

"Oh Edward" I yelled, I couldn't keep it in any longer; he smiled as his looked down to me. I couldn't believe that I was having sex with Edward Cullen, I kept pushing and he pounded himself into me and I screamed his name every time.

After it was all over Edward rolled back onto his back beside me and started to stroke my stomach, like he did before we started. I just stayed lying there in gods arms, thinking about what just happened.

"Thank you Edward" I said pulling myself up and kissing him on the lips, he whispered your welcome into my ear and I just smiled. I started to drift off asleep, still being held by no other then Edward Freaking Cullen.

Edward's P.O.V

I could do this, I thought as Bella feel asleep in my arms. Just tell her, but what happens if she gets upset and gets really angry with me just because I want to change. I had asked my self this question so many times now, but still the answer is unknown. As I started to play with Bella's hair as she fell asleep in my arms, I couldn't believe what I was going to say after she woke up. Bella's home phone started to ring on her desk, I thought I would just let the machine answer it, it couldn't be that important could it.

"Please leave a message after the beep…Beep" the machine said.

"Bella it is Angela, why aren't you at school and it is a surprise that Edward isn't either, but I'm sure your not together doing naughty things". I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Bella, you have to tell me since we are the best of friends, was he any good?" I jumped off the bed straight away to answer Angela on the phone.

"Oh good Bella I knew you would answer, now is better then the dream you had, I know that dream was a big expectation, so if he wasn't that good it is ok" she said. I couldn't cope anymore I had to tell her it was me.

"Angela it is Edward Cullen here" and as I said that the line went blank, I just stood back and laughed.

Bella's P.O.V

"Angela it is Edward Cullen here" I heard the most amazing man on earth say, I then heard laughing. I sat up in my bed and Edward turned around to face me still wearing his boxers.

"Edward your amazing" I said as he started to walk over to me, he looked sad in a way, like he wanted to say something.

"Edward what do you want to say, just spit it out I was crap at sex wasn't I?" I said at him. He just shook his head and came to sit on the bed beside me.

"Bella you were amazing" he said.

"But Bella we need to talk" he said and the only thing I knew about relationships was that you never wanted to hear those 4 words; we need to talk.

**OK, so sorry about the cliffy and that it is kind of short, the chapters will get longer but if I get 10 reviews I will update, I'm going to continue this and Fool Proof at the same time. It is only 10 reviews and then another chapter. Thanks and Please Review :) **

**Fluke66 **

** PLEASE REVIEW **


End file.
